


If It's Meant to Be (It'll Be)

by flamefox428



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is the definition of city kid, Big City/Small Town Au, F/F, Sweet farm girl Emily, Various Farm Animals - Freeform, what is an animal :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: Big city DJ Beca Mitchell decides to take a break from music to spend the summer with her friend. While in her small town, she meets country farm girl Emily and her summer gets a little more interesting.





	If It's Meant to Be (It'll Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherehopelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/gifts).



> You guys really loved the moodboard for this and I'm a sucker for a good au, so here's the product of this. 
> 
> This au is dedicated to Angie (@emilyjunk on tumblr) cause it's Mother's Day and she's the best momma in the whole world

There was nothing quite like the thrill of performing.

Beca would spend her whole life doing this if she could. Here, behind the turntables, up in her booth, the music blaring and the beat thumping so hard she could feel it in her entire body. The lights around her flashed erratically and the people below her danced to her rhythms, cheering and clapping and dancing the night away.

When her set was finished, she retreated backstage, grabbing her gear and sliding it into her shoulder bag. Her phone buzzed with unread text notifications, and she thumbed it open while she slipped out of the back of the club and into an Uber.

_Lil Red_ : _I really think you should consider it, Becs. You work so hard_.

Beca sighed and shook her head, leaning her head back on the headrest and closing her eyes. For the first time all night, it was quiet. Compared to the noise of the club, she could feel the silence of the car almost suffocating her. She pulled her headphones up from around her neck and hit play on her most recent summer playlist.

Maybe Chloe was right, maybe she did need to take a break.

An entire four months off to just spend with Chloe out in the country? She didn’t know the first about the country. But then again, she’d had many sleepless nights the past couple months and she could feel her stress mounting.

She stepped out of the Uber and grabbed her bag, turning and walking into the lobby of her apartment building, immediately heading for the elevator. The doors were just about to slide shut when an elderly woman with a small terrier stepped into the elevator with her. Beca sighed internally and slung her headphones around her neck.

“Oh, Rebecca! How are you dear?” The woman asked. Her small dog snuffled around Beca’s ankles, and she crouched down to pet him. “What are you doing up this late?”

“Hi Ms. Wilson,” Beca replied. She tried to give her neighbour a genuine smile, despite how exhausted she was. “What are you still doing up?”

“Rufus needed a bathroom break, and what have I told you now? Call me Sherry,” Ms. Wilson said with a tut.

“Sorry Sherry,” Beca said with a real smile this time. “I just got off work." 

“Oh, dear it’s so late, you look absolutely exhausted. Have you been sleeping well?” Ms. Wilson pressed. “You should come over for tea, that’ll help.”

Beca laughed softly to herself. Sherry thought tea solved every problem.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m just going to head to bed,” Beca said as the elevator stopped on their floor. They walked down the hall together and turned to bid each other goodnight at their opposite doors.

“Well I do hope you sleep well dear, you deserve some time off to rest,” Sherry said, leaning down and scooping up her dog. 

“I’ll try my best,” Beca said with a sigh. “Let me know if you ever need me to walk Rufus.”

“I will dear, goodnight.”

Beca turned and entered her apartment, dropping her shoulder bag onto the hallway table and aimlessly walking into the kitchen. She rooted around in her fridge for a while, not seeing anything worth eating and just grabbing a bag of shredded cheese.

Her phone lit up on the table and began blaring Titanium. Beca winced at the loud sound and grabbed it, answering it with one hand still deep in the bag of cheese.

“What d’you wan?” Beca asked, her mouth still full.

“Beca what are you eating?” Chloe demanded instantly.

“Shredded cheese,” Beca replied, feeling no remorse.

“You need to eat real food! It amazes me you’ve even _survived_ this long,” Chloe admonished. Beca rolled her eyes, even though Chloe couldn’t see her.

“Whatever, I’m fine Chlo,” Beca insisted.

“How much sleep have you gotten this week Becs?” Chloe asked, her voice softer and more concerned now.

“Some,” Beca replied, feeling guilty. She hated making people worry about her.

“It would really make me feel better if you took the summer off and came to stay with me,” Chloe proposed again.

Beca was so _so_ tired.

She was standing in the middle of her kitchen, the fridge still open and softly beeping to remind her to close it. She was eating shredded cheese right from the bag at two in the morning. She had slept a grand total of 12 hours the whole week. The days were filled with interviews and talk shows and writing and mixing and events, and the nights were filled with performing.

She was so tired, and at two in the morning, still in her kitchen and on the phone, she began to cry.

“Beca, Jesus,” Chloe said, shushing her. “Hey it’s okay. That’s it, I’m calling Aubrey first thing in the morning and she can handle whatever needs to be handled to get you off the hook for the summer so you can come spend time me.”

“Okay,” Beca said quietly.

“Get some _sleep_ , Beca,” Chloe ordered. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Beca said, before hanging up and going to crawl into bed. She tossed and turned for hours, and when her clock read 5:47 am, she finally fell asleep.

/ / /

By 10 am the next morning, Aubrey, her manager, had already taken care of everything to ensure Beca could have a hassle-free summer out in the countryside with Chloe.

By noon, she was on a Greyhound bus being driven out to the New York countryside.

By 2 pm, she was getting off the bus in a small town, at an even smaller bus station. She dropped her suitcases and put her hands up in defense when she saw Chloe run at her squealing, but it did nothing to deter the ginger from bowling into her and grabbing her in an excited hug.

“I missed you too Chloe,” Beca said, her voice muffled into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Oh Beca, I’m so glad you’re here,” Chloe said, releasing her and tossing her suitcases into the bed of her red truck. “You’re going to love it here.”

“If you say so,” Beca said, looking around. She’d never seen a town so...quaint. It was quite small, and nothing like the familiar hustle and bustle of the city that she’d grown up with her whole life. It was so quiet and…peaceful, she supposed.

She climbed into the truck with Chloe, and they drove the 15 minutes from the town and through farmland to Chloe’s farmhouse. She hopped out of the car and grabbed her bags, moving towards the farmhouse. It was red and white and had a large wrap around porch with chairs and a swing. 

Beca had to admit, it really was very nice.

Maybe she would enjoy her time here after all.

She immediately took that back when she heard a squawking noise and four colourful chickens were running towards them with their wings fluttering. Beca squeaked in fear and drooped her bag in the dirt, opting to hop back up into the truck bed where she was safe.

“You could’ve warned me about the attack birds Chloe!” Beca said, feeling betrayed.

“Relax Beca,” Chloe laughed. “Have you never seen chickens before?”

“Listen man, those are basically _dinosaurs_ ,” Beca grumbled. “In New York City? The only birds I see are pigeons, and they’re just small, feathery New Yorkers.” 

“Well these here are country birds,” Chloe said, putting on a goofy southern accent. “Let me introduce you all. This is Henrietta, Henley, Henderson, and Henrique.”

“Clever,” Beca said with an unamused expression. She dropped down from the truck bed and the one Chloe called Henley starting pecking at Beca’s shoe curiously.

“Watch it bird,” she warned, stepping around it and heading toward the house. Chloe showed her up the guest room, and left Beca to set up her room. 

“Beca! I forgot to grab some wood for the fences at the hardware store, will you be okay here by yourself for a while?” Chloe called up some time later.

“Yeah, I’ll just hang around here and try not to get attacked by your dinosaurs,” Beca called back down and smiled as she heard Chloe’s ringing laughter. A moment later she heard the door close and she grabbed her headphones, deciding to enjoy the nice weather. She changed into a loose grey tank top and some jean shorts and turned her music up loud in her headphones.

When she walked outside the chickens were immediately around her feet, clucking and circling her. She huffed and carefully stepped her way through them, taking a seat on the porch steps and pulling off her headphones. Henley came and sat by her and Beca stared at the chicken. She reached out and poked it in the side and Henley ruffled her feathers, squawking in a way Beca assumed was happy.

“You’re not so bad I guess,” she said to the chicken, hesitantly petting its feathers. “You’re a pretty nice dinosaur.”

Henley hopped up onto her lap with a flutter of feathers and Beca snorted a laugh, petting the chicken some more.

“Man, the country is fucking weird,” Beca laughed. After a while of petting Henley, she ushered her off her lap and stood, deciding to check out some more of the property. She sang along to the music she was listening to as she did, inspecting the outside of the house and the barn behind it. 

She was just poking a head into the barn and staring in confusion at the large black and white cow staring back at her in disinterest when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, expecting to find Chloe, and screamed when she saw the giant horse behind her. It whinnied loudly and stomped it’s hooves in agitation and Beca ripped off her headphones as the girl atop the horse hushed and soothed it until it was calm again.

“Howdy, you’re not from around here, are you?” The girl said. “I’m Emily.” 

“What the fuck dude, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Beca accused. The girl blushed and stammered out an apology and Beca belatedly realized that she was quite beautiful.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I called out a few times but I guess you didn’t hear me over your music, I was looking for Chloe but she’s obviously not here, I really am sorry,” the girl rambled on.

“It’s fine dude, don’t worry about it, Chloe is out getting wood to fix something or some shit, she’ll be back soon,” Beca explained.

“Oh, I’ll come back later then,” Emily laughed hesitantly, guiding her horse to turn around. “I’m sorry again about scaring you, I really didn’t mean to.”

Beca waved her off and watched as the horse trotted off, Emily turning and waving at Beca with a smile one more time before leaving. Beca shook her head and returned to the porch steps, sitting there with the chickens until Chloe pulled up in the truck.

She hopped out and grabbed the wood from the truck bed, calling a greeting out to Beca. 

“How did you survive while I was gone? I see you’ve made friends with the dinosaurs Jurassic World style,” she laughed.

“The birds were fine but some crazy fucking girl on a horse almost gave me a heart attack, I hate this place,” Beca whined as Chloe laughed again.

“That was probably Emily,” she explained. “And give it a chance Beca you’ll really learn to love it out here. Now make yourself useful and come help me fix a fence.”

“If you say so,” Beca grumbled, grabbing the toolbox on the porch and following Chloe out into the pasture.  


End file.
